Talk:Arwen
You're kidding me... Arwen is one of the most important characters in the entire trilogy, and this is all we have on her? -Lord vader1414 17:00, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :I've only read (and seen) the fellowship of the ring and it seems that Arwen is much more important in the movie then the book. Example: in movie, she saves frodo. In book, she is only mentioned once. or twice. I don't know if she becomes more important in the other books, or what. I hope this helps. I don't know if you've only seen the movie. :Update: I have now read all three books in the series and seen the first two movies (extended versions). Arwen isn't even mentioned in the second book. In the second movie, there are wierd flashback scenes where she talks to Aragorn. In the third book, she is finally mentioned in more then just one sentence. That is where I found out she likes Aragorn. So...yeah. :Update #2: so now I've seen all the extended versions of the movie and read all the books. Arwen is definitely more important in the movies. Btw, I have an account now. Azaisya (talk) 22:04, April 20, 2013 (UTC) : 04:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Multimedia Content It seems to me that twenty-two YouTubes is a bit over the top. There are so many that they do not all show up right and page presentation is ruined. Someone needs to organize them or pare them down to a reasonable number—two or three would seem to be a fair limit. After all, it is not like we need every single YouTube on Arwen.—N3rus 08:31, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Evenstar Necklace I think it should be mentioned in here, about the symbolism of it ect... I personally don't know much about it, but does anyone else? 86.139.20.227 20:05, 18 March 2008 (UTC)Katie she is hot I will not disagree, but you should (not meaning to sound rude) sign your posts. 04:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I have got this evenstar neclace! I found it in a box of jewlerry! Mithrandir Symbolism of Arwen's Name Hello :) I think the reason behind Arwen's name should also be mentioned here. I know that the meaning of her names are mentioned here but I don't know much about the story behind it, for example, why was Arwen given her name, what is symbolic about it, ect. Thanks ^_^ 08:33, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Clean up This is just a little justification about the recent clean up I made in her article: *Age - I removed this section particularly because Arwen's age is not a mystery to us, unlike the case of Legolas). Tolkien provided a specific birth date for her; moreover, her age when she died was already included in the infobox. No need to dedicate a section about her age when people can do the math. *Character - For some reason, she was described to have "unearthly blue" eyes. Again, Tolkien described her to have dark hair and grey eyes (like the most of her kin). "Unearthly blue" contradicts what the paragraph says. *Also removed the long paragraph taken from the The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen. This is a wiki; I am sure we cannot copy and paste such a long passage from the material source—only tidbits and whatnot. 11:16,1/25/2017